Howl to Me
by Hamiiii
Summary: An injured man shows up in the middle of the night, and Hermione is the only one who can help him at that moment. Is he going to need her help again, or just her presence? Post-War, Draco M/Hermione G


Hermione sat in The Burrow reading a book or at least tried to. She sat in the living room in a cozy armchair.

She couldn't concentrate, so much were happening right now and the things there had already happened. There was a war coming, and she had known that since her first year. It was sad to think about how almost everybody else didn't know or had ignored it for a year or longer. After what happened in the Ministry, it was harder to concentrate, what had happened have been in the paper ever since. it was months and months ago but the dark lord rising, that is a big thing.

Harry and Ginny almost always looked at her worriedly, Ron as always didn't notice anything. She hated that about him, that he was so oblivious. She liked him very much she thought that she was in love with him. But that was when she was younger she now knows it was like a best friend kind of love, not like with Harry. It was fun to think about everybody thought that she had a thing for Ron.

Harry was like a brother to her, a big brother who would always protect her no matter what. She was certain about that, just like she was certain that she was like a little sister to him. There had never been anything the least bit sexual tension between them. There had been a bit in their fourth year between her and Ron.

She noticed she had started humming, she did that out of habit when she was relaxed, and didn't think too much, or think about awful things. It was a way to occupy her brain without thinking much.

"Hey, 'Mione" it was Ginny who was in the middle of getting comfortable on the sofa. Harry came behind her and sat down. Ron wasn't in sight so they didn't have to worry about him getting exasperated. She knew Harry liked Ginny, even tho he hadn't yet to tell her but she could see it in the way he acted around her, he was extra relaxed when Ginny was near him. He didn't worry as much about the dark lord. Ron was as always oblivious to what was happening inside his best mate's head. But she had known or thought Ginny had a crush since her second year that Ginny liked Harry again obvious from the way she acted around him. She then got confirmation in their break to her fourth year where they had gotten close and she had told her because you get close when you have to share a room.

This summer if you wanted to find one of them, you would end up with them both. It was funny that Ron hadn't figured out yet, even tho Fred and George almost always teased them but not as obvious when Ron was near. They were also very relaxed when by each other.

Ginny had snuggled up against Harry, and he laid his arm around her neck in a protective and loving way. He started playing with her long fiery hair.

"Hey Gin, I can see the two of you are getting cozy," smirked Hermione in reply. She saw both of them turn the same shade as her hair and tensed up slowly parting. "it's alright I won't say anything to Ron" she now smiled at them. They visibly relaxed against each other again, and Harry started playing with Ginny's hair again. "I just wanted to ask how you are doing," Asked Ginny Hermione, "you seem so beside yourself lately ever since the ministry incident." She continued.

Ginny then looked down at Hermione's book and noticed she had read maximum ten pages in the last two hours. That wasn't like Hermione at all. Ginny then looked at the title it said 'DADA advanced' Ginny knew that was a book for really competent seventh-year students. She wasn't even started on her sixth, but after the ministry, Hermione had been more protective of herself and the ones she loved. She studied spells, hexes, and jinxes more than ever.

Ginny gave Hermione a pitying look she had realized that Hermione was in a trance-like state shutting everybody out. Ginny didn't know if it was to think about what she just had said, or it was a way of pretending that it was nothing.

As Ginny just stared at her waiting for an answer, she started thinking about what Ginny had said. She was right, she had been different, but hadn't they all been at least a bit?

Her eyes slowly giving up on her, she hadn't really been able to sleep at night lately. She was either thinking, reading up on things there could help them, or have a nightmare a little after falling asleep and not being able to sleep again afterward.

She didn't necessarily like when her body gave up, but it was nice getting the much-needed rest.

"Help!" someone yelled, it sounded like it was just beside her. After Hermione had fallen asleep in the comfy chair. She couldn't stay and think about the way the chair hugged her so nicely, and the way someone had come and laid a blanket over her.

She shot up from the chair as if fired out of a canon, with her wand in her hand. When the person a second time yelled for help. That was a habit that started last summer, after what happened to harry in that maze. She was always on high alert in her head even when asleep. After the second yell, she recognized the voice, it was no other than Mr. Weasley. He hadn't been back the last two days, he had been on a mission.

She saw him and another boy hanging off his shoulder. She got over to him quickly to help him over on to the table. It was a big wooden table so she knew it could hold him.

As she looked at the boy she thought she recognized him, but she couldn't think about that right now.

The boy was very dirty, she wondered what had happened to him but pushed the thought out of her head, for now.

She started to analyze the damaged she had realized that it was her who was going to heal him. She was the best in the house for healing spells, they were very useful when friends with the boy who lived. She started with some simple spells, some to clean off his blood and the dirt, afterward spells for the other small scratches.

"can someone get me my bag!" she shouted out in frustration, anger and with a tiny bit of scared in her voice. When she started using the more powerful spells and some potions she had in her bag, she realized that most of these were made by dark magic. This boy had been tortured. She felt so bad and she wanted to help him, she needed to help him. She needed a victory. She started working even harder than before.

 **A/N**

 **Hoped you liked it, this is the first fanfic that I'm publishing, sry if it isn't the best. If you have any ideas about what could happen, write to me!**

 **See Ya!**


End file.
